everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Holly O'Hair/cartoon
Holly O'Hair debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 2 webisode "Poppy the Roybel", which premiered on June 10, 2014. She is voiced by Colleen Foy in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 2 Webisodes Holly welcomes her sister, Poppy, to Ever After High. Baba Yaga asks Poppy if she has picked her classes yet. Poppy is unable to choose most of them sound enjoyable. As classes start the next day, Yaga urges her to choose. Holly asks how her choosing her schedule went, and Poppy tells her that she must choose a destiny by tomorrow. Holly advises her sister that she should ask other students what they think about destiny. At the end of the day, the O'Hair twins meet in the common room. Holly asks Poppy what side she's picked, and Poppy declares she's not going to take a side. Instead she has been inspired to take on both values and be a Roybel. Holly is told by Poppy the truth that it's her not Holly who's the older twin, and thus is meant to be the next Rapunzel. Holly gets an idea: keep this discovery a secret, and keep the destinies they want. Poppy happily agrees. TV specials Holly helps set up decorations for the dance. She dreamily watches as the bookball team plan for the big game. She visits Heritage Hall and she Poppy are given magic hairbrushes by their mother. Holly plays a game of cards with her friends. She prepares for the Thronecoming dance. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Holly is part of cooking class. Along with her sister, she sits on the bench. Poppy is unsure if she should step up to Duchess's challenge, and Holly states that she shouldn't be taken by fear. Poppy follows her advice. Holly watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Holly watches the planting of the E-corn. TV specials The Fairest Five shock everyone with their fresh spring fashion. Holly and a few others sit down on the Fairest Wheel, she is joined by Hopper and the five of them enjoy a Fairest Wheel ride together, until the troll controlling it sneezes and Holly is spun out of control. The Fairest Five are furious at Kitty who is the causer of the Fairest Wheel fiasco. Holly is excited at the new appearance of the Wonderlandians. Holly enters the Chef Showdown and receives a good result from Jack Horner. At the end of the contest, she goes over to Raven's table and asks what's wrong. She and Raven ask Ashlynn for directions, but she isn't eager on helping. Holly and Raven find Apple in school and notice what's been happening with Apple. Holly is unsuccessful in unplugging the well, so she runs to Book End and pleads Apple to help, but she is consumed by the curse. Holly enjoys a day of happiness in the Spring Fairest with her friends and would fret on the missing Storybook another time. Holly has breakfast in the castleteria. Chapter 4 Webisodes Ashlynn goes to Holly and Poppy's room to check if they and Farrah are ready to go at her boyfriend Hunter's party. Ashlynn notices they are too suited up for a woodland party and they answer Faybelle has invited them to her party, and if they don't show, she'll cast a spell on them. Ashlynn is disappointed that Faybelle's patry is on the same night, but then she gets an idea. At the Faybelle Formal, Faybelle is welcoming the guests. Ashlynn, Holly, Poppy and Farrah arrive, but leave shortly after, by making an excuse that they forgot to bring their cupcakes. They quickly rush to the bathroom, where Farrah transforms they're outfits and hair to look suitable for Hunter's party. When the girls get back to Faybelle's party, they soon realize they for got to change their causal outfits back into their formal gowns. Faybelle is insulted and accuses them of sneaking out to go to a different party, and prepares to put a curse on them. But then Ashlynn tells Faybelle that there's a carousel at the other party. Faybelle squeals with delight while she rides the carousel at Hunter's party. The parties have been combined and everyone is happy. TV specials Holly and her sister Poppy offer to groom Nevermore in courtesy of Raven. The two of them have trouble restraining Nevermore, so they propose putting on dragon armor the next time they make an effort for another grooming session for Nevermore. The duo lead the made-over Nevermore into the castleteria, but Nevermore soon goes ballistic. The two of them attempt putting out the flames. They wear dragon armor the next time Nevermore has a groom, but they are alarmed by the fact that Nevermore has gone amiss. Holly and Poppy, along with Raven, Apple, and Mira, search for Nevermore on the school grounds. Poppy and the others hear a dragon cry coming from the stables. They find that Nevermore is alright, however Legend is in labor. Once Legend lays her eggs, Holly picks up Prince of Scales and the two instantly become friends. Holly takes part in the assembly by being the design team's model, along with Poppy. They are chosen by Darling as part of Team Light in the dragon games. Holly follows Darling and accompanies Raven to go to the Enchanted Forest. She also attends Apple's funeral and she rides back to school with the students as soon as Apple is reawakened. Gallery Webisode gallery Poppy the Roybel - Holly welcomes Poppy.jpg Poppy the Roybel - Poppy's Choice.jpg Poppy the Roybel - Holly O'Hair.jpg Poppy the Roybel - breaking news.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - Holly O'Hair.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - Poppy delays.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - loud ringing.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - sisterly hug.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Sugar Coated - Out of gingerbread house.jpg Sugar Coated - Ginger, Cedar and Holly.jpg Fairest On Ice - O'Hair Sisters.jpg fairest on ice - Holly.jpg Fairest On Ice - Holly O'Hair.jpg A Tale Of Two Parties - Girls Getting Ready.jpg A Tale Of Two Parties - Poppy doing Holly's hair.png A tale of two parties - Disappointed Ashlynn.png A tale of two parties - Faybelle Welcomes.jpg A tale of two parties - Nervous Ashlynn and Holly.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Three girls.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Coming to Hunter Party.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - An excuse.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Dress choice.jpg ABBS - Cerise.jpg TV special gallery Thronecoming - Blondie, Holly and Poppy.jpg Thronecoming - Holly O'Hair.jpg Thronecoming - "meat lovers pizza".jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - magic hairbrushes.jpg Thronecoming - Lizzie's hunch.jpg Thronecoming - Poppy scolds the hairbrush.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar.jpg Thronecoming-CedarBriarGlasses.jpg Netflix - EAH SU group photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - the girls approve.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Fairest Five.jpg Spring Unsprung - making the fair just right.jpg Spring Unsprung - five people.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - Cerise believes them.jpg Spring Unsprung - the well vanishes.jpg Spring Unsprung - Holly's hand.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Dragon Games - Poppy pets Nevermore.jpg Dragon Games - O'Hair twins grooming.jpg Dragon Games - Holly's hair ruined.jpg Dragon Games - armor.jpg Dragon Games - Nevermore groomed.jpg Dragon Games - O'Hairs sleeping.jpg Dragon Games - Nevermore search.jpg Dragon Games - intense history.jpg Dragon Games - Holly researching.jpg Dragon Games - evil dragons hatched.jpg Dragon Games - Braebyrn bites Holly's hand.jpg Dragon Games - Holly and Blondie.jpg Dragon Games - baby dragons.jpg Dragon Games - O'Hair Sisters.jpg Dragon Games - new armor.jpg Dragon Games - SW presentation.jpg Dragon Games - choosing ceremony.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - teams selected.jpg Dragon Games - teams view.jpg Dragon Games - walking baby dragons II.jpg Dragon Games - accident.jpg Dragon Games - game starting.jpg Dragon Games - new player.jpg Dragon Games - teamwork.jpg Dragon Games - girls go flying.jpg Dragon Games - Apple's arrival.jpg Dragon Games - Maddie and O'Hair Sisters.jpg Dragon Games - Apple unconscious.jpg Dragon Games - girls bid Apple goodbye.jpg Dragon Games - Raven figuring out the booking glass.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Dragon Games - Jillian and O'Hair Sisters.jpg Dragon Games - I'm not Prince Charming.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is awake.jpg Dragon Games - girls get on dragons.jpg Dragon Games - Darling holding Harelow.jpg Spring Unsprung Official Art 3.png Dragon Games Main Characters Art.jpeg Image.jpeg epic winter - holly and poppy 2.jpg epic winter - holly and poppy.jpg Epic Winter - Holly, Poppy, Justine , Nina and Jillian.png Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters